A thermoplastic resin is used as a thermoplastic resin composition by incorporating an additive such as calcium stearate in order to prevent its thermal deterioration.
Generally, upon incorporation of an additive in the powdery state into a thermoplastic resin, there was a problem of powdering of an additive and dust explosiveness. As a method of solving this problem, Patent Publication 1 proposes that a granular additive composition (granule) is incorporated into a thermoplastic resin, specifically, discloses an additive composition comprising calcium stearate having a water content of less than 2%, which is obtained by extrusion molding at a high temperature, and a process for producing the same.
[Patent Publication 1] JP-A No. 8-333477 ([0142], [Example 2], [0144], [Table 2])